


以你之名（NC-17，SithObi）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 在去穆斯塔法的路上，安纳金误入平行世界，他发现这里的欧比旺有什么不一样的地方





	以你之名（NC-17，SithObi）

**Author's Note:**

> ·此文混乱邪恶，假三角，Anakin X Jedi Obi-Wan，Anakin X Sith Obi-Wan  
> ·注意！NC-17部分为 黑化安纳金X平行宇宙西斯王  
> ·Anidala提及，OOC  
> ·西斯王大概就是那种放开了绝地王信条的约束，可以满足安纳金心中所想的人

有什么地方不太对劲。

安纳金醒来时发现自己趴在飞船操作台上，他揉着疼痛未消的额头，抬眼观察飞船试图想起点什么。  
昏过去的前一秒看到的是什么？

是……一阵炫目的白光……

是的，白光。  
就像那次去到莫蒂斯一样，他直接从飞往穆斯塔法的航线上消失了。  
他要去穆斯塔法干什么……  
安纳金的瞳孔骤然紧缩，他想起来了，他刚刚屠光了绝地圣殿，然后被最高议长，不，现在是他的师父，派去穆斯塔法清剿分裂主义分子。  
可是现在事情完全不对了，安纳金抬头看着飞船外面，在他面前的就是绝地圣殿，没有被501军团摧毁过的绝地圣殿，他还能看到那些被屠杀殆尽的幼徒三三俩俩地一起准备去上课。  
显然脑袋里的记忆和眼睛看到的现实相持甚远，总有一个在欺骗他，但是被西斯怒火燃烧的内心使他无法冷静下来思考，安纳金打开光剑走下了飞船。

“你在等我？”一个绝对不该出现在这里的声音。  
安纳金拿着光剑的手颤动了一下。  
“……你还活着？”  
欧比旺皱起眉头，“先不说你对我新的欢迎词有多无礼，就说说你手里的东西吧，”他抱在长袍子里的双手示意了一下，“是的我还活着，让你不满意到要亲手了结我？”  
安纳金动了动嘴，但是没有回答，因为他看到了欧比旺身后走来地一众绝地大师们，其中居然有他亲眼看见死在帕尔帕廷办公室的基特费斯托三人，还有温杜。这一切真的太奇怪了，安纳金警惕地盯着他们，可是刚要举起光剑的手却被按住了。  
“安纳金，不管你遇到了什么我们回去再说，现在听我的话，把它收起来。”欧比旺责备他的时候从没用这样商量的语气和他说过，安纳金动作停住了，环视了一圈四周，最终还是关掉了光剑。  
绝地大师一行人走近他们，温度习惯了安纳金向来不知礼数的行为，瞥了他一眼，“欧比旺，接下来我们都将有任务在身，科洛桑就由你看护了。”说完便登上了飞船。  
欧比旺微笑着稍稍欠了欠身，“愿原力与你们同在。”

师徒俩人目送他们离开之后，欧比旺转过来打量着安纳金，“这趟任务不顺利？”  
安纳金回避了他的眼神，什么都没有说，不管这个人到底是不是欧比旺，没有搞清楚状况之前他还是越少说越好。  
年长一些的人没有得到回应，便自己上了安纳金的飞船，“我们回去吧。”

一路上都只有欧比旺在喋喋不休，指责他开飞船不专心或是太快了，换做是以前，安纳金都不知回了多少句嘴，可是今天却安静地出奇，沉默地往他以前和欧比旺所住的小公寓开。  
他不确定欧比旺说得“回去了”是不是指回那个地方，安纳金在和帕德梅结婚之后就搬出了那个地方。从9岁他跟随欧比旺之后两人就一直住在那个小小的家里面，当他19岁的时候，面积不大的房子住两个大男人已经显得有些拥挤，安纳金也是在那时候以此为由搬了出去，虽然分开住的建议是他提出的，但他以为师父会挽留一下，至少说点什么，但欧比旺在听说这件事之后只是愣了一下就答应了，帮他收拾了行李然后目送他离开，这让安纳金很气愤，早知道欧比旺肯定巴不得他赶紧搬走，他做得没有错。安纳金收起自己心底那点莫名其妙的期望，赌气似得飞快离开，如果他在那时回个头，也许能看到那间他住了十年现在已空空如也的房间亮起了灯。

“你今天还要去哪里吗？”欧比旺看着不下飞船的安纳金奇怪地问道。  
“……应该不。”  
“那你还坐在里面干什么？进去了。”  
欧比旺的话让安纳金一头雾水，他想了想还是握着自己的光剑跟欧比旺进了公寓。  
这间公寓比原来要宽敞一些，至少安纳金待在这里并不会觉得两个人很挤，他站在门口看着欧比旺回家后自然而然的动作。  
“欧比旺……”  
“嗯？”靠在沙发上闭目养神的人只是短暂的发出一声鼻音算是回答他，安纳金总觉得哪里不对。  
“尤塔帕星的任务怎么样了？”  
“尤塔帕？”  
沙发上的人直起身来问他，“尤塔帕星就是这次温杜大师要去的地方，我没有执行过那里的任务，你干嘛这么问？”  
安纳金定定地站在原地。这是怎么回事？欧比旺应该是在尤塔帕被66号密令……清理了才对。  
“……最高议长现在在哪？”  
欧比旺更加奇怪了，他走到安纳金面前仔细打量他，“瓦洛伦议长现在当然在他的办公室，怎么突然关心起这个？”  
瓦洛伦？  
那帕尔帕廷在哪？  
西斯又是怎么回事？  
自己先前的经历又是什么？！  
安纳金往后退了几步远离欧比旺，他立刻冲进旁边的浴室关上门，“我需要点私人空间！”  
外面的人似乎没反应过来，不过并没有说什么，他听见了离开的脚步声。回过神来看着镜子中的自己，眼瞳里金色不知什么时候消失了，变回原本的灰蓝。安纳金低头看着自己手中的光剑，在绝地圣殿溅到几滴鲜血还留在银色的剑柄上，足以证明那些事情并不是他在做梦，可现在又是怎么回事？  
不好的预感在他心里盘旋着。  
安纳金看着这个熟悉又非常陌生的地方，这间浴室和他记忆中的一模一样，而且里面的摆设也一模一样，但这就是他觉得陌生的地方，浴室里显然放了两套男性的日常用品，一套的样子像是欧比旺一直以来最爱用的，另一套，安纳金对他很熟悉，因为一模一样的东西就摆在他和帕德梅的家里。  
对了，帕德梅！  
“帕德梅在哪里？！”安纳金焦急地一把拉开门，怒吼着。  
“安纳金！你今天怎么回事！”一连串奇怪的举动终于惹到了他师父，“如果你是说阿米达拉参议员的话，她不是在你去任务前就跟你通过话吗？”  
“她说了什么！”  
“她说她要去一趟奥德朗看望好友！你们不是最好的朋友吗，这话还是你跟我说的，现在又来反问我？”  
什么？不会的，安纳金从不和欧比旺报备帕德梅的事，他犹豫了一下。  
“……我和帕德梅是朋友？”  
见他终于安分下来，欧比旺又坐回了沙发上，“不然你还想是什么？恋人吗？别忘记，帕德梅几年前就已经和另一位议员结婚了。”  
“……”安纳金这下终于确认了，如果自己没疯那么这个地方可能真的是平行宇宙。  
安纳金觉得自己快要崩溃了，不知什么原因自己被带到这个地方，该怎么回去都毫无头绪，那么在自己那个世界的帕德梅他该怎么拯救。安纳金的无力感再一次涌了上来，他不惜堕落黑暗面也不想再重蹈母亲的悲剧，这一次他想抓住他重要的人，可是可笑的命运却把他带到这里。安纳金把脸埋进自己颤抖的双手，手指紧紧地插在发间。

“安纳金？怎么了？”一双手轻轻地拉住他。  
是欧比旺，他的师父。  
没有错，只要任何遇上欧比旺的事情都会变得糟糕，是他约束自己，是欧比旺不让他拥有力量，他本可以拯救所有人，他本不该经历这些痛苦。  
“都是你……”  
“安纳金？”  
“一切都是你的错！”  
愤怒的安纳金掐住欧比旺的脖子瞬间就扑倒在沙发上，咬牙切齿的样子像是要把师父杀死。  
欧比旺对突如其来的攻击始料不及，他撑着发狂的安纳金想把他推开，可是欧比旺注意到怒火中的安纳金，看到他的眼睛渐渐变成了金色。  
“啊！”  
安纳金突然被一阵疼痛麻痹了身体，刚刚仿佛有一道电流击中了自己，他大口喘着气，刚刚的电击只是一瞬间，要不是指尖还有轻微的酥麻感他又要怀疑自己是不是产生幻觉了。他抬头看着欧比旺，对方抚摸着自己的脖子坐起身来，责怪地看着他。  
“你到底怎么回事？”  
疼痛似乎唤醒了安纳金，他看了一眼欧比旺脖颈上的指印默默低下了头。  
“你遇到什么事了吗？”欧比旺似乎没有要生气得意思，他上半身微微倾斜靠向安纳金一些。  
“我……我觉得我迷失了，”安纳金看着自己的双手，“欧比旺……如果我说我想得到力量，你会怎么做。”安纳金抓住最后一根稻草，这是绝地所不能容忍的话语，但是他还是想让欧比旺知道，即使真的让他们因此反目成仇。  
“安纳金，好好看着我。”  
他顺着欧比旺的话语看过去，他的师父离他很近，一双极美的眼睛就凑在他跟前，这让他想起那个在科洛桑地下世界的酒吧门前，有些恼火的欧比旺也是这么凑到他跟前告诉他“光剑就是你的生命”，而现在这双眼睛却温柔地注视着自己，不知是不是窗外的阳光映射，安纳金在浅绿的瞳孔里看到了耀眼的金色，和那柔软的金发一样美丽。  
“不管你想要什么，我都会教给你，My dear apprentice.”

就像安纳金不知道他是怎么来到这里。  
他也不知道现在这一切是怎么发生的。

他正在和他的师父，不，是另一个安纳金天行者的师父做爱。  
几个标准时之前他甚至还想杀了他，可现在自己却埋在这人的身体里忘情地挺动，欧比旺被他急躁的动作疼得弓起腰，露出胸膛上的咬痕，有一些已经刺破了皮肤渗出血珠。  
欧比旺为什么会同意这样的事。安纳金狠狠地往前撞了一下，看着身下的人被撞得皱起眉并环紧搭在他肩膀上的手臂，隐忍的呻吟从嘴角写了出来。  
“安纳金，温柔一点……”那人的手指插在他的发间，拇指摩挲着他的耳垂，像是在安抚一样。  
耳边的轻语和贴在肉体上的温度让安纳金留恋不已，心中的愤怒和恐惧此时早已化为性欲，模糊间他看见自己的泪水一颗颗滴在欧比旺的颈间，和那些血珠融合在了一起。  
年长一些的人轻轻叹了口气，替他擦掉脸上的泪水，温柔地轻啄他的嘴角。  
“安纳金……没事的，我还在你身边。”双腿抬高环住安纳金的腰，欧比旺压着他的后脑勺让他靠进自己的颈窝，湿软的语气就吐在安纳金的耳畔，“我可以给你你想要的一切。”  
欧比旺不会这么做，他的师父只会推开他，无视他。安纳金咬住唇边的皮肤，加快了下身的力道，耳边的呼吸越来越急促，充满情欲的喘息间夹着呼唤他名字的呢喃。  
安纳金是爱着他的师父的。  
不只是徒弟对师父的敬爱，而是一种……充满欲望的爱，他想要欧比旺，从少年时明白自己的心思后，每一次靠近自己的师父，安纳金不再只有单纯的想法，他想牵住那双手，他想拥抱那具温暖的躯体，他想注视那双宝石一样的眼睛。他知道绝地不允许恋爱，也曾旁敲侧击问过欧比旺，可是他的师父是那么冷漠那么坚决，安纳金只能一次次把少年时躁动的心压下，可是最终还是被欧比旺发现了。  
跟随欧比旺的修习的十年里他们到处出任务，很多时候没法像在家里那样一人一间，多数时候是挤在一起睡的，欧比旺早已经习惯了，可是正值血气方刚的青少年又怎么能平静下来，那晚他以为欧比旺已经睡着了，无法再忍受得不到他的煎熬。少年小心翼翼地拿过他放在一边的袍子紧紧抱在怀里，鼻息处都是欧比旺的味道，少年红着脸从衣服里抬眼看着就睡在自己旁边的师父，月光打在金色卷翘的睫毛上投下一片阴影，让年轻的绝地学徒喉头紧了紧，他把手悄悄探进自己的裤子，握住早已硬起来的阴茎。  
那个夜晚大概算是安纳金最美好的回忆之一，很羞耻也很兴奋，少年心事不再无处发泄，他时不时就能回想起那件袍子的温暖气味，想起临近高潮时差点因为发出声音而咬得发麻的下唇，想起射在欧比旺手边的白浊精液，他还记得当他慌张又小心翼翼地揩掉溅上欧比旺手指上那几滴时的心情，他想大约这样也算是一种“占有”，安纳金的爱欲里第一次有了这样的冲动。  
我想占有他。

占有他……

“占有他……”  
“安尼……轻一点……”身下的人已经被粗鲁地抽插哽咽得说不出完整的话语。  
安纳金的犬齿已刺破欧比旺的肩窝，口腔里弥漫的血腥味渗入安纳金脑海深处，与黑暗原力相互交融，那股力量仿佛是在鼓励着，占有他，夺取他，留下他……  
安纳金双手压住欧比旺的大腿把它们分到最开，大腿根部的嫩肉已被手掌抓出一大片红印，欧比旺就这么毫无保留地展示在安纳金的面前，下身承受着他用力的戳刺，即使疼得流出生理泪水，下面还是紧紧吸附着安纳金的性器。  
“别离开我，Master.”安纳金沉浸在少年时期的幻想和淫靡的现实中无法自拔，仿佛回到怀里抱着师父的袍子自慰的时候。那时候欧比旺就是他的全部，年轻的安纳金安心的赖在师父身边，和他学习，和他一起生活，他喜欢欧比旺每次责怪他时故意压低的嗓音和上挑的眉角，还有欧比旺根本不自知的走路姿势，安纳金还喜欢欧比旺坐在沙发上的样子，每次翘起的腿都打得很开，大腿的禁区就在修长的小腿线条后大喇喇地展示着，安纳金经常幻想在绝地会议大厅把他的师父压进沙发，双腿分开搭在扶手上的样子。而现在欧比旺就在他的身下，和他做爱，呼唤着他的名字。  
“我不会离开你，安纳金......永远。”

“让我射在里面……”安纳金追逐那双薄薄的唇瓣，在接吻的间隙说着。  
欧比旺没有拒绝他，搂在安纳金的背上的双手沿着背沟温柔滑动，像是在说同意。  
“安纳金，你想要什么我都能给你…….”  
他按住欧比旺的双腿，胯部的动作愈加剧烈。  
“安纳金，我爱你.”

同时高潮的两人倒在沙发上沉默地喘息着，安纳金趴在欧比旺的身上，短暂空白的脑子里只有一句话不停回放。  
安纳金，我爱你。  
当他听到这句话的瞬间就射了出来。这是安纳金在过去的岁月里最想听到的话，即使后来遇到了帕德梅，他与她之间有过无数句“我爱你”，但是内心深处仍然渴望一个人的肯定，他不否认这有多自私，但他只是想为那10年痛苦不安的心事寻找一个答案，这很公平。  
安纳金坐起身来，欧比旺的双腿还和他纠缠在一起，他看了那人金色的眼瞳一会儿，突然无声地笑了起来，金属手掌挡住了自己的脸。  
欧比旺还躺在沙发上，从他的角度只能看到安纳金耸动的肩膀，他内心叹了口气，不管是不是自己徒弟，只要是安纳金天行者都是这个样子。  
他坐起来凑近安纳金，让他放下手看着自己。  
“你遇到了什么事？”  
“你是个西斯，欧比旺。”  
安纳金答非所问。  
“安纳金，看着我，”欧比旺靠近安纳金的脸，额头快要碰到他的，“从我的眼睛里你看到了什么？”  
金色的眼瞳里倒映着安纳金的脸，清晰无比，他能看到自己苍白的嘴唇，脸上未干的泪痕，和橙金的瞳孔。  
“……是啊，我现在也是一个西斯。”  
欧比旺牵住那只冰冷的金属义肢，另一只手覆上安纳金的脸颊替他揩掉泪痕，“不管发生了什么，跟随心灵的指引你就能找到答案，Lord Vader.”  
“欧比旺，居然会有一天你会让我违抗原力。”  
安纳金低头看着拉住自己的手，心灵的指引让他堕入黑暗面，让他拥有能抓住自己想要的一切的力量，也包括这只手的主人。  
“跟我走。”  
“什么？”  
“你早就知道我不是这个世界的人。”  
欧比旺露出和平时一样的微笑，“是的。”  
“但是你接受了我……”  
“安纳金，不管是哪里的你，我都一样爱着，而不管是哪里的我，也会一样爱着你。”  
安纳金发誓，他从未在自己师父脸上看过如此温柔的神情，但是这位西斯尊主说错了，欧比旺不爱他，欧比旺不会爱他，绝地信条在他内心中下的大树让安纳金在师父根本那里得不到一席之地。  
他看着眼前人的金色眼睛，只有黑暗面的力量才能带给他所想要拥有的一切。  
安纳金死死握住那双手，“跟我走，我可以帮你，不管你想要统治银河系还是什么，跟我在一起。”  
欧比旺好看的眉毛轻轻皱了一下，“我当然知道你可以，毕竟你就是预言里的西斯救主，但是……”  
“但是什么？！”年轻的西斯尊主有些恼怒，然而下一秒他就知道了为什么。

又是那阵该死的白光！  
安纳金看清了自己四周的东西，颓唐地放下光剑。  
在白光之前他在原力里感应到了危机，原力抓起光剑向后砍去。  
但是他看到的最后一个景象，就是他自己，拿着红刃光剑用同样的动作向他砍来。  
一切都解释不通，他又回到飞船上了，没有科洛桑的小公寓，没有柔软的沙发，没有那个说“安纳金，我爱你”的西斯，他甚至还穿着衣服。  
所以，一切都是一场梦境是吗。  
安纳金握着光剑的手紧了又紧，骨节处的皮肤泛起大片大片的苍白，紧绷的后槽牙咬得生疼，飞船外通红的火光映照在他的金色瞳仁里。飞船已经自动降落在穆斯塔法的平台上，不知在这里停了多久。  
这时，飞船上的通讯器响起，西迪厄斯的投影在安纳金眼前亮起。  
“Lord Vader”  
“……西迪厄斯大人。”  
黑色兜帽下是那副沟壑纵横的面孔，“维达勋爵，执行我们的计划去吧。”  
安纳金闭上眼睛，不再看那些刺眼的颜色，“好的……我的师父。”

光洁明亮的小艇在起降平台上停稳，他花了点时间重新变回安纳金天行者，为了不让帕德梅害怕他或是质疑他，安纳金无法接受这个，他所做的一切都是为了帕德梅，不容许有任何人背叛他。  
一切都在安纳金看到在帕德梅身后走下飞船的那个人后改变了。

“你唆使她背叛我。”  
欧比旺蹲在地上查看帕德梅的情况，非常非常糟糕，“是你咎由自取，安纳金。”  
安纳金看向自己前师父浅绿的双眼，里面只有被穆斯塔法映照出的熊熊火光。  
“……我给你一次机会，欧比旺……跟我走。”  
“你知道我的回答是什么。”  
安纳金微笑着，眼神中的黑暗就像他内心的无底洞。他当然知道欧比旺的回答是什么，他比任何人都了解他的前师父，他是个把绝地信条奉在任何事物之上的人，那个梦境里的西斯只是他一厢情愿的产物罢了。  
安纳金打开了手中的光剑。

被砍断双腿和左手的瞬间安纳金还没有反应过来，直到没有支撑的躯干狠狠摔到滚烫的熔岩河岸上，切口处钻心的疼痛和岩粒的灼热几乎把他的身体劈成两半。  
视线被热浪烧得越来越模糊，他顺着河岸的小坡看到一只手把他掉落的光剑捡了起来。  
“欧比旺……”  
他挖入砂中的硬钢手指被烧去了手套，火苗舔噬着安纳金的袍子边缘，他的长发被熏黑，可是还在努力用义肢支撑自己，他还不想死在这里，安纳金抬头看着欧比旺。  
“你曾是天选之子！”欧比旺看着前徒弟的模样再也不能掩饰心中的悲伤，“预言说，你将摧毁西斯而不是加入他们。是你将会给原力带来平衡，并不是堕入黑暗面！”  
安纳金死死盯着欧比旺，灼热的蒸气夺走了他身体的全部水分，蒸发了他的泪水，安纳金张开嘴试图说点什么，但是滚烫的空气烧伤了他的气管和肺。  
欧比旺，为什么用这样怜悯的眼神看着我……  
欧比旺，我恨你……  
欧比旺，要么杀了我不然我一定会找到你然后杀了你。  
欧比旺，你在为了我难过吗？  
“你曾是我的兄弟，安纳金，”他被烧得模模糊糊的耳朵听见。  
“我爱过你。”

我爱过你，安纳金。  
我爱着你，欧比旺。

别离开我，Master.  
安纳金伸出机械的手指，想抓住眼中模糊的身影。  
欧比旺，你说过永远不会离开我，你应该爱我！

 

“I Hate You！”

 

——————END——————


End file.
